


I'm Here For You

by ThePirateHawk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bella is a smartass, F/F, M/M, My OC is Tony Stark's younger sister, Ultron be dead.. Never he come back >:/, Wanda and Bella are adorable, Wanda is adorable, poor pietro, yay for gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateHawk/pseuds/ThePirateHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Stark was assigned by Steve Rogers to show Wanda Maximoff around the Avengers Tower. They were uneasy around each other at first; Bella didn't know what to think of the sorceress after hearing about the vision she had given Bella's brother, the famous Anthony Stark. </p>
<p>Bella becomes rather fond of the brunette Avenger, and they form an almost invincible friendship, that may bloom into something more..</p>
<p>Something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bella Stark was punching the bag in front of her rapidly. Her knuckles burned with the progress of her movements. Her grey-blue eyes narrowed in determination.

“Bella, I have a job for you!” The familiar voice of Steve Rogers rang in the gym. This caused the assault on the punching bag to cease, prodding Steve to continue. “There's a new girl here..” He said.

“She's beside you, isn't she?” Bella turned around, her blue eyes turning neon green as she examined the heat around her.

“V(wh)at is her p(v)ower?” An unrecognizable thick-accented woman said, but Bella noticed how pretty the brunette was.

“Thermal vision and v(th)e ability to copy cop(v)y voices.” Bella said, her accent just as heavy as Wanda's, who looked impressed. “Not j(v)ust voices, v(b)ut actions and any soun(v)ds.” Bella added, keeping the accent.

“And you (v)are the sister of v(th)e Anthony Star(v)k?” Wanda tilted her head, bitterness lacing her voice.

“Why, yes, I am. Is there a problem with that?” Bella's voice lost the accent and changed to Tony's voice. Wanda furrowed her eyebrows.

“Now.. That you two are introduced, I need you, Bella, to show Miss Maximoff, here, around. You know. The do's and don't's, the places you go, etc.” Steve said slowly.

“Why me?” Bella returned to her normal voice. “Can't Clint do that? He was with.. Pietro.” She said the last part slowly.

“My v(b)rother may of loved v(th)e archer, v(b)ut I do not.” Wanda said firmly.

“Because Clint is hit almost as hard. You haven't seen how hurt he is?” Steve said. “Wanda,” he looked at the brunette, “-needs someone who isn't as devastated.”

“What makes you think I'm not as devastated?” Bella's changed her voice to Clint's. It was a cruel gesture, and Steve glared at her. “Because you weren't in love, or a sibling with, the dead boy.” His own voice hardened, as if reprimanding Bella.

“I'm r(v)ight here, guys,” Wanda glared.

“Fine, Steve, fine.” Bella said, her voice once again normal. “You won't like me,” Bella said, turning to face Wanda.

“V(w)e'll see av(b)out v(th)at, B(v)ella.” Wanda added.

“I'll leave you two to.. Socialize. And Bella, don't you dare do what I think you're going to.” Steve said, pointing at Bella, eyes narrowed. Captain America then turned and walked out of the gym.

Bella reached out a hand towards Wanda, all sweaty still. “Bella Stark, at your service.” Wanda awkwardly shook her hand. “W(v)anda Maximoff.”

“I know.” Bella said, shrugging. “Now, let's start with where you're going to be staying.. Did my brother show you to your room, yet?”

“No, he didn(v)'t.” Wanda said blankly.

“Oh, okay, well.. Uh... Let's go, then!” Bella said, rolling her shoulders. She then walked out of the gym, Wanda walking beside her hesitantly.

“I know.. I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you ever need someone to vent about Pietro to, I'm here. I guess that's my job, right?” Bella laughed dryly.

“I v(w)on't talk ab(v)out to it to you, or anyone.” Wanda said, walking faster. Bella caught up with her. “Do you even know where you're going?” Bella asked. Wanda shook her head.

“I suppose with all the rooms taken, you'll have to stay with me.” Bella said tentatively.

“V(th)at's just great.” Wanda muttered.

“Look, I know you lost your brother, and that gives you perfect reasons to be an asshole, but I'm just trying to help! I'm not any happier about this than you are, Wanda.” Bella said, grabbing Wanda's wrist. Wanda glared at her but didn't say anything, so Bella just lead the way to her room.

She shoved open the door, and it swung open with a satisfying smack. She waved her arm.

The room had black walls and beige carpets, and it had purple, green, and blue decorations. The bedspread was dark grey and greenish blue striped with a collection of stuffed animals scattered on top.

“I would normally apologize about my childish aurora in here, but I love my plush animals. I have hawks, foxes, wolves, giraffes, any animal. I even have sheep and rams, and even little lambs.” Bella shrugged. “'Hope you don't mind.” She added quickly.

“I do not mind your stuff(v)ed animals.” Wanda said, her eyes lighting up slightly. “V(th)ey are comf(v)orting...” She added. “I especially like v(th)e lamb(v)s.”

“Aww, thanks. Tony doesn't seem to think so.” Bella shrugged. “I guess that's a downside of having a billionaire brother.” She said.

“V(th)ere never any downsides to v(b)eing v(w)ith Pietro.” Wanda said, swallowing.

“Yeah, well he seemed to get along with Clint.” Bella laughed fondly.

“Yeah. Clint isn't v(b)ad.” Wanda said as she sat down on the end of Bella's bed.

“Looks like you aren't bad, Maximoff. So, do you have any bags?” Bella asked, motioning toward her dressers. She frowned when Wanda shook her head. “Not v(b)esides the clov(th)es on my v(b)ack.”

“Well, uh, welcome to your new home, I guess!” Bella said awkwardly, hands on her hips as she's surveyed her room.

“V(th)is v(w)on't ever v(b)e home, B(v)ella.” 


	2. Training Can Be A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda Maximoff is training for some of the first times with Natasha Romanoff and Bella Stark. Well, Wanda turns out to fight better than Bella expected, and finds herself the first out on a couple of tries. Out of slight jealousy, Bella feels like she has to prove she is just as good as Wanda.. But then suddenly fades when she realized Wanda wasn't who she wanted to beat;  
> She wanted to be Natasha.  
> And that didn't end too well.

“Wanda! I swear, you're killing me. I beat you so easily, it was sad!” Natasha scolded as she stood up, getting off the brunette.

“I'm sorr(v)y, oka(v)y? I'm not v(b)uilt for v(th)is!” Wanda complained, getting up.

“That's bull, Wanda. Anyone can do if you try. I used to be a newbie, too.” Bella said, and Wanda scoffed.

“Oh, please. Natasha and you work in unison as an almost perfect team!” Wanda said, angry.

“Well, Wanda, we've had more training, mind you.” Natasha said firmly. “Now, get in position again. Let's do this.” The red-head added.

“Wait, can't Bella use her powers?!” Wanda exclaimed right as Natasha got ready. The red-head shrugged. “Bella doesn't need to just copy people; she can fight on her own, too. And it isnt a real power. She just examines the sounds and movements they make and copy them to the point. The thermal vision is the real power.” Natasha replied, fed-up as she swung at Wanda.

Bella immediately came up behind the sorceress and put her in a headlock as she moved backwards from Nat's attack.

“Nnng!” Wanda growled, suddenly biting Bella on the arm. Bella ceased to let go, but winced, which was all Wanda needed to pull out of her grip and twist around, snatching Bella's arm in the process, causing the other dark-haired brunette to silently yelp.

Natasha sprung to Bella's aid, leg-sweeping Wanda and knocking her legs from under her, but Wanda held onto Bella's arm and yanked it down because Bella remained standing. Bella yelled out and stepped on Wanda's shoulder, forcing her to drop her arm. Bella stumbled backwards as Wanda got up and faced Natasha. She looked at the nasty bump on her arm.

“Shit.” Bella hissed.

“What? Is Maximoff better than you thought?” Natasha said, knocking Wanda down again, who pushed herself backwards until her back hit the wall.

“No, but the crazy lady fractured my arm.” Bella shrugged and hopped back into the fight, mimicking Natasha's moves as she threw herself at the red-head.

Natasha immediately reached for her arm, but Bella backed up, and Wanda was suddenly there, aiding Bella. Wanda jumped toward Natasha, punching her in the side of her jaw, before attempting to leg sweep her and failing. Natasha punched Maximoff in the nose, causing her to yell. Bella jumped onto Natasha's back and started choking her, causing the red-head to fall backwards, but she recovered almost immediately and landed on top of Bella, crushing her slightly.

With her shoulder-blades touching the ground for longer than three seconds, Bella was out. She dragged herself up and sat down, rolling her shoulders. Wanda had always managed to get up before the three second marker, which amazed Bella slightly.

Bella watched as Natasha rather quickly knocked Wanda down, but she got back up again. Natasha had been kicking the shit out of Wanda, and she was authentically bruised and a little bloodied, which prompted Bella slightly to intervene, but she just sat there. She never did notice her brother slip in.

“I swear, you women fight like it's the end of the fucking world in practice! I wouldn't be surprised if you accidentally killed someone in sparring.” Tony Stark said, startling Bella, who then just sighed. “Especially with Natasha.” Tony added with a shiver.

“Well, you gotta train as hard as if it's the real thing, Tony. If you yell 'I give in!' during a battle, they'll most likely laugh and then proceed to beat the shit out of you and end your life.” Bella said dryly. “What did you expect? Them to suddenly stop fighting and be all like 'let's get some shawarma and talk!', helping you up? I don't think so.” She added sarcastically.

“Didn't need that smartass remark, smart ass.” Tony nudged her. “Oh, but I get that from you.” Bella said, batting her eyelashes in mock innocence.

“Shut up.” Tony growled. “I don't like her.” He motioned toward Wanda, who dodged one of Natasha's frontal attacks. “How come you're out before her?”

“Natasha threw me down. I was in shock, I guess. It didn't feel like three seconds.” Bella shrugged, but she grumbled the last part. Tony scoffed.

“Please, you can mimic anyone. Were you trying to back her up?” Tony growled. “Why, what's it to you?” Bella said, using Tony's voice. “Are you friends with her?”

“It's none of your business, Tony.” Bella snorted, and she watched as Natasha took Wanda down and held her there for a completely three seconds.

“Whatever. Y'all have fun.” Tony stood up and walked out of the training room hastily. 'Probably to see  _Steve..'_ Bella thought quietly as she watched Wanda walked over to sit beside her.

“Goodness, how do you p(v)eople do v(th)is?” Wanda panted.

“'Hella much training.” Bella said, stretching her arms as Natasha nodded, but she was glaring at Bella for some reason.

“Well, let's do this again, shall we?” Bella said, cracking her knuckles, trying to ignore the infamous Black Widow's stare. That was hard.. Very hard.

Bella began by circling Natasha, her eyes narrow. She didn't focus on Wanda, her fists raised. “You gonna come after me, flame-head?” Bella prodded, still circling. Natasha growled, and then lunged at Bella, who spun in the other direction, but the ginger caught her by the injured arm. Bella yelped.

Natasha used that as leverage and twisted her arm again, holding it behind her back unfairly and snarling quietly. Wanda, missing the action, reached for Natasha's hair, and she yanked as hard as she could, causing her to loosen the grip on Bella's arm slightly. Bella then stumbled backwards, whipping around and punching Natasha in the face, who grabbed that arm.

Bella decided she was going to fall for it, and jumped up, pushing off of Natasha, and she flipped right over her, knowing her arm was still in Natasha's grip, but it would injure Natasha's arm, too, if she didn't release.

Fortunately, the ginger had released and wasn't amused. Bella grinned and turned, only to see Wanda charging at her. She spun to the side and leg swept Wanda, knocking both of them down, but Bella hopped back up. She held Wanda down, and the sorceress tried to wiggled out of Bella's grip, and she would've if she had reached for Bella's injured arm, but she never did. She didn't on purpose, and Bella noticed.

“Wanda is out!” Bella announced as she moved aside to let Wanda sit up, and then Bella stood up and helped her up. Wanda muttered something untranslatable in Sovokian before walking toward the exit to sit and watch.

Bella circled Natasha again, eyes narrowed. She scanned the woman, reading every move she had in the book. “I know what you're doing, Bella. No powers.” Natasha dove at Bella, and Bella moved out of the way just in time, causing Natasha to slide on her feet.

Natasha made a sound similar to a growl and jumped onto Bella's back like she had done earlier. Bella growled and backed into the wall, slamming Natasha against the wall. Natasha grunted and tried to choke Bella forcefully.

Bella felt the world around her spinning. Her body told her to give in, to lose, but her mind and heart both told her to fight on. She backed up as forcefully as she could, so hard it hurt even her own back. Natasha yelped and released. Bella scrambled away and with an angry sigh realized Natasha had already gotten up.

“Why are you so hard to beat?” Bella panted. “Because, hun, I'm an assassin.” Natasha pointed out. Bella shrugged. “Well, I'm a Stark!” With that, she charged at Natasha and punched her in the face. Natasha hissed and grabbed her injured arm. It suddenly became more than just sparring, and Bella realized that she was playing a dangerous game at the moment.

Bella yelled as Natasha squeezed her injured arm forcefully, and then twisted it. “Fuck! Let go!” Bella screeched, kicking Natasha in the knee, which bent slightly, giving Bella leverage to let sweep Natasha. Natasha didn't let to of her arm, and a horrifying pop sounded, followed by Bella shrieking.

“Stark! I'm so sorry.” Natasha got up immediately and motioned for Bella to come over. Bella hesitantly showed Natasha her arm. “Shit! Why did you keep fighting? If I had know that it was this close to actually breaking, I wouldn't of- I'm sorry.” Natasha said, running her fingers along the bone popping up under the skin. “Can you move your fingers?”

“No.” Bella breathed out, her face reddened. “But I'll be fine. I'll just get Bruce to check it out-”

“B(v)ella, it (v)is v(b)roken.” Wanda added firmly to confirm Natasha's speculations.

“I can't have a broken arm! Tony is going to kill me for letting it get this far!” Bella sighed.

“I shouldn't of gone for the arm, Bella.” Natasha admitted, glancing at Wanda, who remained focused on Bella's arm.

“No, Natasha, you were doing your job. Any normal enemy on the field is going to go after any obvious injury I have sustained. I shouldn't of let it get that far anyway.” Bella shrugged. “To y'all, my brother may be an unemotional, arrogant douchebag, but he actually cares. I'm just afraid of upsetting him. I know it's just a broken arm, and they can mend is simply, but he knows I shouldn't of let it get that far. I just felt like I needed to prove myself, somewhat.” Bella admitted. Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Why should you have to prove yourself? You're already a trusted member of the team, Bell–”

“No. I got on the team because of my powers and my brother! Not my loyalty or determination! Or my fight.” Bella said, anger lacing her voice.

“B(v)ella, you're lucky you are trust(v)ed.” Wanda pointed out solemnly. That made Bella suddenly feel like a selfish jerk. She was complaining about proving herself, when Wanda needed to do that the most.

“Look, I gotta get this checked out, alright? Y'all two can just train without me for the moment.” Bella said, turning on her heel and walking towards the exit. She heard them mumbling, and tightened her fist on her good hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Bella, don't let it get that far again!  
> And is there another secret reason why Bella feels like she needs to prove herself? Does it have something to do with the Battle Of New York?  
> And thank you for reading this <3  
> And woo! 2 chapters within 24 hours!  
> And it's 1:40 AM  
> Yippee


	3. It's Just A Broken Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the little training incident with Natasha and Wanda, Bella had been order by her older brother, Anthony Stark, to keep away from the training room awhile. Well, that didn't roll over with her well, and she and Tony got into a major argument over it. Funny thing was, Tony and Bella never got into arguments.
> 
> Bella was hurt and tired, and just wanted to go to bed. Well, lucky her for sharing a room with Maximoff, Stark ended up confessing her problems to the new comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than I've liked, but I wanted to get it out and I'm too tired to write more.. xD
> 
> -TPH

Bella Stark continued the walk to the lab, frowning deeply. How could she let the fight get that far? Just because of some stupid jealousy? Wasn't every female avenger jealous of Natasha Romanoff? Oh, wait, she was the only female avenger besides the master assassin.

“Well, now I have Wanda.” Bella mumbled quietly, closing her eyes and sighing, ignoring the sharp throbbing pain of her arm.

She found herself holding her arm with sweat going down her face as she seethed anger. She walked into the lab, eyes narrowed as she scanned the heat source in her arm. She looked up and saw the colorful heat of Bruce and Tony.

“Hey.” She said quietly, and Tony looked up immediately, recognizing the tone in her voice. No matter whose voice she mimicked, no matter how real it sounded, even if it was the exact same, Tony could always tell that it was his sister. It was just a sibling thing.

“What do you– Oh my gosh, your arm!” Tony ran over to her and examined the injury with a grimace. “It's broken.” He decided firmly.

“Nah, it's made of jelly and can bend in any direction. Of course, it's broken!” Bella snapped, and Tony glared at her. “Don't you snap at me, Miss Smart-ass!” He said.

Bella grunted as her brother waved Bruce to come over. “Can you check this out?”

[Time Skip To After Her Arm Is Taken Care Of]

Bella looked at the black cast wrapped around her arm, eyes narrowed. She breathed out a huff; she wasn't happy. “How am I supposed to train with this damned thing on, Tony?!”

“That's the catch, Mock.” Tony said, using her codename's nickname. “You aren't supposed to train for now.”

“That's bullshit! How can I improve if I cannot work on my moves?” Bella growled.

“Well, you shouldn't of let it get that far, Bella!” Tony yelled. “Maybe if you could get over yourself, you would realize that!”

“Me.. Get over myself?!? Oh, really now?! Don't you think if you looked past your apparently perfect Iron Man image that I want to be a real member of the team! I'm trying so hard, and nobody would ever notice except Clint! He even tried to get me on the team, and he did. But now that I'm on the team, I'm not allowed to do anything! I can't go on missions, I can't help y'all, I'm stuck in this damned tower!” Bella yelled. Bruce just looked at the both of them and looked down.

“Why does it matter, Bella? Isn't it good enough to be able to be here?” Tony hissed. “We're trying to keep you safe!”

“I don't want to be safe, Tony! The only person you allow me to train with is Nat, because you say if I train with Clint or Steve that they'll hurt me. Well, look, Natasha hurt me, too, so now you're going to shut my all the fucking way off?” Bella yelled.

“It's because of your damn arm, not your abilities. I'm just afraid that.. Nothing. Maybe if you weren't so damn spoiled, you wouldn't be jealous of me?” He yelled, and those words burned Bella harshly.

“Afraid of what? That I'll become something better than you?” She hissed, but the fight was gone from her voice.

“Maybe.” Tony snapped. “Get the fuck out of my face.” He hissed, and that surprised Bella majorly. As soon as Tony said it, his face contorted to one of regret, but Bella just angrily turned around and stopped at the doorway.

“Look past your fame and fortune for once, and you'll see I just want you to be proud of me.. I thought I'm just lucky enough to call you my brother.. Or maybe I thought I was. Not anymore.” Bella said quietly, before she walked out of there, tears stinging her eyes. She half-expected her brother to come after her, but he never did.

She walked into her room, punching the nearest thing with her good hand. She then slammed her door with her foot. “Dammit!” She yelled, sliding down with her back to the wall.

That was when Wanda walked in, with a small sore limp. She had a few bruises and small scrapes; nothing bad. “V(wh)at's v(w)rong, B(v)ella? V(b)esides your arm.”

“Damn him! He's an arrogant bastard!” She yelled, tears spilling over the brim. Wanda was immediately by Bella's side, eyes fixed on her black cast.

“V(wh)at did who say?” Wanda asked, suddenly running her fingers along the bumpy surface of the cast on Bella's arm.

“My brother- he- I don't know what to say anymore, Wanda.” Bella sighed, her head against the wall as she stared at the ceiling.

“I sense I am not v(th)e only one who isn't trusted in v(th)is tow(v)er.” Wanda said tentatively, still feeling the surface of the cast.

“For similar reasons, Wanda. We're more alike than we'd both like to admit.” Bella said solemnly. “I'm tired of them not appreciating me. I'm the underdog, and I have powers. They just apparently trust the older members more than me. I guess I can understand that, but I've been here for awhile now. I just wish they would notice that I'm trying to damn best! Clint noticed after awhile and I can call myself an Avenger, but I'm never on any missions.. Anymore.” Bella mumbled the last part with her eyes closer.

“How many did you go on v(b)efore now?”

“One. And I fucked it up.” Bella sighed, drawing shapes on her cast with her fingertip, invisible drawings only she knew.

“V(b)ut you can still prove yoursel(v)f, B(v)ella.” Wanda said, her voice upbeat.

Bella looked up and gave a sad smile, before she finally brightened up. “Want to be the first to sign my cast? I don't think anyone else cares to.” Bella chuckled.

Wanda tilted her head. “V(wh)y v(w)ould you sign v(th)is?” She pointed at the cast.

“Because it's just something we do. I guess it makes the person feel like people care enough to sign it, to acknowledge that this person is hurt enough to have to wear a cast.” Bella shrugged sadly.

“Alright.” Wanda used her telekinesis to bring a pen over. “V(b)ut it is v(b)lack..” Wanda pointed out.

“Well, you can sign it with a paintbrush! Or nail polish?” Bella sniffled.

“I do not have any nail polish. Paint? You have plenty of v(th)at.” Wanda laughed and stood up, walking over to the collection of paints on an easel in one corner of the room,

“V(wh)ich color?” Wanda asked, looking at the many colors.

“Surprise me. As long as it's not pink.” Bella laughed.

Wanda looked at the many, many shades of colors. She noticed a red-orange similar to the color of her magic. She grabbed that paint and walked back over, sitting cross-legged in front of Bella.

“No matter v(wh)at Star(v)k says, I think you are the v(w)orthiest of v(th)em all.” Wanda said absentmindedly as she painted her name on Bella's cast in a medium-sized front with swirling letters and pretty cursive. “Make sure v(th)at v(th)is dries properly.” Wanda added.

Bella smiled, glad Wanda was trying to get her mind off of the argument.

“Thank you. No matter what anyone says, you're the most loyal person in this damn tower.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for awhile now! Hope it enjoyed ~ <3 I may have a separate HawkSilver fanfic on later, since I just got my Ao3 Account! Yaaaay!
> 
> -TPH


End file.
